


Just Kiss Already

by heartburnsthepen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, College Life, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Modern AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Semi Slow Burn, Smut, TikTok, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), and softies, they’re both oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartburnsthepen/pseuds/heartburnsthepen
Summary: As Rey and Ben’s friendship grows stronger, she slowly let’s go of the dream of something more. When a TikTok trend leads Rey to plant a kiss on him she finds out her feelings may not be so unrequited.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I join?” Rey inquired while walking onto the campus lawn. “Sure! Do you know the rules?” a girl quickly answered. “Ya I’ve played before.” Rey jumped into the circle of college kids playing ninja. 

Rey was used to being an outsider. To survive awkward social situations she’d learned how to sit back and observe. Watching the group laugh and make jokes while swinging at each others hands, she picked up on names. 

Rose was the girl who let her join. She seemed sweet and carefree, letting loud belly laughs out at the guys’ antics. Finn reminded her of herself; quiet and guarded. His smile was small but his chuckles were endearing. 

Rey has been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed the person beside her get out, nor the huge hunk of man now swinging at her hand. The contact shocked her, but the tingles it sent through her arm shocked her more. Her eyes followed the hand, to the arm, and all the way up to a charming smirk. “Gotcha” came his smug retort. Rey’s head cleared in time to hear Rose snap back at him. “Don’t be an ass Ben.”

As Rey backed out of the circle she studied Ben a little bit more. He towered over everyone else and his body demonstrated a raw athleticism she hadn’t seen often before. As her heart sped up, Rey’s one thought blared. **Shit.**

_Two months later_

Rey pushed the cart while Ben trailed beside her. It had become a tradition for them, taking trips to Walmart. In a smaller town it was the only thing always open and a place they could waste hours in.

“What’s on your list Ben?”

“Um Reese’s, chicken nuggets, and Reese’s.” Rey rolled her eyes at his dorky smile. How he managed to stay ripped with that diet surpassed her. 

An hour later, with a much more full cart, they made their way to the self checkout kiosks. Ben stepped forward first to checkout, giving Rey the perfect vantage point to check him out. **Those grey sweatpants fit niiiice. And running does his booty good. I bet it would feel solid in my hand.. uh mind out of the gutter Rey.**

Rey distracted herself by reflecting on how she had gotten to this point with Ben while she waited. They had run into each other more and more on campus. After a couple of weeks, Ben invited her to come eat with their group of friends. She was slowly integrated into their weekly tradition of eating at McDonalds.

Rey loved the group, and gained the reputation of the night owl. Ben was the only one that seemed to be able to keep up with her. The tradition morphed into everyone eating and hanging out as a group, then each person leaving one-by-one, til only Ben and Rey were left. They would sit and talk for hours about every subject possible. She had never connected to someone so easily or quickly. 

”Rey?” Ben’s voice brought her out of the flashback and she stepped forward to checkout. **Dang,** she bemoaned, **we could’ve made a pretty cute couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re kidding right?? Have you seriously not seen Django Unchained?!?!” Ben couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice. “We’re adding it to the list.”

Ben shook his head as Rey chuckled and rolled her eyes. They had started having movie nights on the weekends. During one of their McDonald talks Ben had discovered that Rey hadn’t seen most of his favorite movies and decided this had to be remedied.

After a couple nights of actions and thrillers, Rey negotiated that for every 3 of Ben’s movies they would watch one she wanted. Tonight was her night, and they were watching a romcom classic, The Last Song. 

”You’re such a drama queen Ben. Now hush. Liam Hemsworth is coming up and bless the Lord he doesn’t have a shirt.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to roll his eyes. “Please. He’s not that hot. My abs are better anyway.” Ben commented with his patent smirk. He started to raise his shirt to show off but was stopped when Rey hit his bicep.

“Shut up! You wish you were as hot as him.” **It’s no contest. You’d win.** Rey mentally licked her lips thinking about the times she had seen Ben shirtless. Heat started pooling between her legs. 

“Is that really your type?” Ben cringed.

“I don’t think I really have type. I think everyone has something to offer” Rey countered.

“But a blonde pretty boy? Really??” **I mean I would rather a raven haired, husky man; but that ship burned in the harbor.**

“Dude I’ve had crushes on most guys I’ve been friends with. I had a big one on you when we first met. Otherwise I would have kicked your ass at ninja.” 

The silence echoed through Rey’s soul as she realized what she just said. **Shit, shit, shiiii...**

Laughter interrupted her panic. Ben was doubled over, clutching his gut. Rey froze; unsure what to do or think. When Ben started breathing again he wheezed out, “wait, you had a crush on me?!?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to be a jerk about it. Trust me, that’s long gone.” Rey lied through her teeth.

”Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! I just.. well.. the irony is funny.”

Rey tried not to show how her heart sunk. “Whatever dork.” Rey turned back to the screen and tried to focus on Miley Cyrus being angsty. 

She missed seeing Ben reach out for her, then letting his hand fall to his lap. The wistful look in his eye, however, didn’t fade. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey saw Rose waiting for her at the edge of the parking lot. After meeting they found out they had Federal Government together, so they started walking together every Tuesday and Thursday. Rose held out a Dunkin’s iced coffee in greeting and Rey’s smile widened. 

”I love you Rose. Marry me?” The girls giggled as they started walking across campus.

“The sentiments nice but I expect bling; just for future reference” Rose joked. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’d have competition for your affection.”

”Wait what?” Rey puzzled.

“Oh come on it’s obvious y’all have it bad for each other.”

“Who the hell are you talking about Rose??”

“Um Ben, duh! Y’all are adorable.” Rey could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. 

**CRAP. Am I that obvious?!?!** “Rose I have no idea what you’re talking about. Ben and I are just friends.”

“Riiiight. Well whatever you want to call it, me and Finn think y’all would be great together.”

”Wait Finn??”

“Oh yeah, we’ve talked about y’all a lot. Between y'all's late nights at McDonalds and Walmart and those movie nights there’s plenty to gossip about.”

Rey’s head started spinning at the thought of other people speculating about her and Ben. She felt terrified if word got back to him it would ruin their friendship; and she was really starting to love having him there. 

”Well we aren’t anything but friends and I would really appreciate if there wasn’t anymore gossip about the subject” Rey stated forcefully.

Rose put her hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok. That’s probably for the best anyway. I think he’s still kind of messed up from Phas.”

”Phas?”

“Phasma, his ex. It’s not my place to tell, but I heard she cheated on him. Really messed him up.”

This news blew Rey’s mind. **How the hell could you cheat on Ben?!?! How could you give that up? He’s funny and kind and gorgeous and perfect.  
**

Out-loud Rey just said,”that’s crazy. I don’t understand cheaters.”

”I know right! Ben basically swore off women when they broke up. Speak of the devil, sort of, there’s her brother.” Rose pointed out a red haired guy with a permanent scowl. 

Rey froze, a chill seizing her spine. Her mind wiped clear of everything but panic and a nightmare on a loop. The pressure of tears prickled her eyes.

”Yeah those two make my skin crawl. Phasma and..”

“Hux” the whisper leaving Rey’s lips like a curse.

Rose noticed her friend’s reaction. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You ok?” Rey shook herself and pushed the past down.

“Yeah lets go. We’re gonna be late.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start turning the heat up!! TikTok gets involved, dirty talk ensues, and Rey’s gonna need new undies ;)

Rey tried to concentrate on lip syncing to the latest trending sound on TikTok, but Ben was laying on the end of the bed and kept distracting her by randomly poking her ankle. It was Friday, but she’d still felt shaken from seeing Hux, so she’d called Ben to come over. Not that she was going to tell him what got her upset, but just having him around felt comforting. 

The fifth time she had to start over because of Ben she threw her phone on the bed in frustration. “Ben, STOP. You’re being a delinquent.”

“Ooo look at you with your fancy words.”

“Ben!”

Ben chuckled mischievously as he scooted up the bed to sit besides Rey. “What are you doing anyway? You look like a dork.”

“I’m making a TikTok.” At his eye roll Rey defended herself. “What?! They’re fun. Besides, when I get TikTok famous, you’ll wish you were nicer to me. As is I’m only bringing Rose and Finn with me to the red carpets.”

”Oh is that so??” Ben attacked Rey’s middle, tickling her mercilessly. The two rolled around the bed, barely keeping from falling off.

“Stop! Stop! Ok I’ll bring you too!!” Rey yelled out between gasps for air. As Ben backed off, Rey couldn’t help herself. **Wish he’d use those fingers a little lower...** Rey barely stopped herself from following that fantasy, having to shift her thighs as she felt arousal drip in her shorts. 

Rey diverted her thoughts. “Actually, there’s a video I could use you your help with.”

Ben immediately showed disinterest. “No please! It’s not hard or annoying it’s just a dance. You’re a better dancer than me, so I thought doing it together would distract from my lack of skill.” Ben seemed to be coming around to the idea so Rey pushed one last incentive. “I’ll even buy you a bag of Reese’s...” 

When Ben’s shoulders slumped, Rey knew she’d won. 

”Ok, you got it? Swing, arm, arm, wave...”

“Yes Rey, I’ve got it. You trying to explain makes it worse.” When Ben paired that smirk with his side eye she couldn’t really get mad. 

”Ok then line up. I’ll start the count down.” Rey pushed the button and took a deep breath. As Renegade started playing Rey concentrated on keeping up with the beat. She’d been right and Ben looked effortless with the moves. 

Halfway through the song Ben looked at Rey and an impish gleam entered his eyes. Rey was so focused on the moves she didn’t see Ben swoop behind her. She screamed when he threw her over his shoulder, unable to comprehend what he was doing. Ben held her with one hand low on her hip and finished the dance with the other. At the end he smacked her bottom and elicited a squeal from Rey. 

After setting her down, Ben took off, running for cover behind a chair. Rey was hot an his tail. “What the hell was that you jerk?!? We were doing great till you had to act like a fucking caveman. What were you doing?!?!” Ben held the chair as a shield, trying to catch his breath from laughter. 

”I’m sorry... but the... idea just came to me... and... you should see your face!!”

“You’re not gonna see anything when I get finished with you!” Rey darted around the chair, quicker then Ben. She got one smack on his bicep before Ben grabbed both her wrists. Pulling her wrists above her head brought her body against his. 

Rey could feel the heat of his skin through their clothes and suddenly her mind was in a very different place. Ben’s smirk turned from his patent, charming one to a more predatory and seductive version. 

**I’m. Fucking. MELTING. Just what does he think he’s doing, cause I’m charging him for my ruined panties.** Rey held her breath, trying to keep her thoughts from echoing on her face. 

”You’re lucky we’re just friends, because I’d have you bent over my lap by now otherwise.” That sentence both dumped water on and incinerated her. Rey tried to focus on the cooling part.

“Ok caveman. Now let go of me, friend.” She bit out the last part.

Ben slowly released her and watched her take a few steps back, paying special attention to the flush on her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light, but Ben’s eyes seemed to darken when he matched her retreat 

”Just how innocent are you, Rey?”

“Wha-what??” Rey spluttered.

“You know, have you had sex? Oral? Anal? Have you even seen a penis?”

“What the.. Ben what the hell?!?”

Ben grinned as he set down on the bed, gesturing to the spot beside him. “I’m just curious. I’ll tell you about my experience if that makes you more comfortable.” 

Rey was torn between wanting to hear Ben talk about sex and not wanting to hear him talk about sex with other women, but Ben took her sitting beside him as affirmative.

“I lost my virginity to my middle school girlfriend, and I’ve been screwing ever since. Now is really the first time I’ve been single I guess. I think my favorite position is at this angle from behind. You can get sooo deep when she puts her leg above...” 

Rey zoned out picturing Ben fucking her like that. She can only imagine how big he is and how much he could fill her.

”...Anyways, so what about you?”

Rey vigorously shook her head. No way was she telling Ben about her experience, or lack there of.

“Come on! I shared, now it’s your turn. Pleeeeeeease.”

“Fine,” Rey conceded, “I’ve.. done stuff.. but I’ve never had sex. I always wanted to save it for someone special, and I haven’t met them yet.”

Rey relaxed a fraction when Ben nodded in understanding. “So you just messed around with boyfriends?”

“Um not plural, just one. Mostly just blowjobs. His fingers, down there, always hurt.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Are you telling me he never made you cum?”

Rey blushed at that word coming from Ben’s lips. “Um yeah no. Fingers just hurt and he thought going... down... on me was gross so..” Rey floundered for words under Ben’s scrutiny. 

”You’re kidding right?!? First off, he’s a jerk. Obviously fingers are gonna be uncomfortable if you’re a virgin. It’s called practice and finesse. Second, what kind of idiot doesn’t want to eat their girlfriend out?!?! Making a woman cum with just your tongue is delicious.” 

Rey was overcome with more mental pictures. **I bet Ben knows how to use his tongue. And his fingers. And his dick. Damn I’m wet.** Rey’s seemingly permanent state of arousal couldn’t be helped anymore.

“I can’t wait to be married and wake my wife up every day between her legs. We won’t get out of bed till she’s cum twice.” 

”Is that what you did with Phas?”

Rey heard the words before she realized she said them, and based on Ben’s reaction, it was the wrong thing to say. All charm and seduction disappeared so quick she wondered if she’d dreamed up the last few minutes. Rey had never seen his eyes so cold and so distant.

“Who told you about Phasma?” Ben grunted.

“Rose.”

“Well Rose should learn to keep her mouth shut.” Those were the last words he said as he grabbed his keys and walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was exciting! Now they can be horny and angsty together!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever attempt at writing a story, so be kind lol This may or may not be based on my possible crush on my best friend so... ya. Hope y’all enjoy as I live out my fantasy! If you see an error kindly let me know, and if you like it those messages are also appreciated!!


End file.
